


The Sunflower Field

by MoIsOnFire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoIsOnFire/pseuds/MoIsOnFire
Summary: Metaphors and angst





	The Sunflower Field

They are in the middle of a sunflower field. The sun is so bright that Armie can barely keep himself from narrowing his eyes or even close them entirely. He doesn’t dare to, though, because in front of him is probably the most beautiful creature, more beautiful than any flower, with a smile brighter than the sun. He wants to remember this moment forever, doesn’t dare to even blink in fear that everything will be gone if he does.  
There, in the middle of the sunflower field Timothée is looking up the sky and spinning around, he is facing the sun, taking all the warmness and light in with his arms stretched wide open. “Don’t you love this, Armie? I wish we could stay here forever.” and he does wish for just that; a forever with Timothée. It’s all left unsaid and Armie just smiles lovingly, looking at his world.  
All of sudden his world stops spinning and starts running. “Hey, Tim, where are you going? Wait for me.” He runs after but despite his long legs, something keeps him from catching up. His world is swiftly running through the sunflowers but find a way to yell back playfully. “Come on, Armie. Catch me if you can.” He’s desperate to catch up now. He’s trying his best and runs faster but the faster he runs the further away his world seems to get. His lungs start burning yet he doesn’t think to stop for a minute. It’s his world we’re talking about. How can he let his world go? So he chases him and they run and run but he trips on a little stone and falls down. When he gets up he can’t see Timothée anymore.  
Armie looks around, his knees scraped, breathing faltered, in front of him only sunflowers. His world must have hidden somewhere. He calls out frantically because it’s starting to get dark. “Tim, I can’t see you. It’s not fun anymore. Please come out.” There is no answer. “Tim, please."  
Abruptly, complete darkness follows and he’s in a middle of a sunflower field with all the flowers looking down, with no sun to spread light around. Realization hits him and he sinks down to the ground. His world is gone. It’s too much for him to bear, it’s cold and dark and most importantly, his world is gone. The world that carried the sun, the one who made the flowers bloom; all gone because Armie couldn’t catch up. He felt weak, helpless and regretful. If only he had run faster, held on tighter, and tried harder. It was too late now. Timothée was gone forever.


End file.
